wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Morothy/Gallery
Gallery File:MurrayasDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Murray as Dorothy the Dinosaur File:DorothytheDinosaur41.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur" music video File:MurrayandDorothyinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "ABC For Kids" concert video File:UncleNoah'sArk23.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Wiggle Time" File:MurrayandDorothyinYummyYummy.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Yummy Yummy" File:MurrayandDorothyinDorothy'sBirthdayParty(Episode).jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Dorothy's Birthday Party (episode)" File:MurrayandDorothyinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Big Red Car" MurrayandDorothyinBigRedCarTour.png|Murray and Dorothy in Big Red Car Tour TheWigglesLIVE68.png|Murray and Dorothy in 1996 File:MurrayandDorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Wake Up Jeff!" File:MurrayandDorothyonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Murray and Dorothy on "Carols in the Domain" File:Wiggledance!195.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Wiggledance!" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas539.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglesMovie171.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie1662.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in circus tent File:YummyYummy(1998)110.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 File:MurrayandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 File:MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "The Wiggles Big Show" File:MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "The Wiggles" TV Series Murray'sShirt56.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Murray's Shirt" File:MurrayandDorothyinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Building Blocks" File:MurrayandDorothyinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Spooked Wiggles" File:MurrayandDorothyinNewZealand.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in New Zealand File:TootToot!403.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Toot Toot!" File:MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" File:MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" epilogue File:PuppetMurrayandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Murray and Dorothy File:MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "The Wiggly Big Show" D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)3.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "The Wiggly Big Show" deleted scene File:MurrayandDorothyinWiggleFood.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Wiggle Food" File:MurrayandDorothyinDressingUp.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Dressing Up" File:MurrayandDorothyinAtPlay.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "At Play" File:MurrayandDorothyonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Murray and Dorothy on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" File:Murray,DorothyandPluckaDuck.jpg|Murray, Dorothy and Plucka Duck File:MurrayandDorothyinMovement.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Movement" File:MurrayandDorothyinNutrition.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Nutrition" File:MurrayandDorothyinTravel.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Travel" File:MurrayandDorothyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" File:MurrayandDorothyin2000.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in 2000 concert clip File:MurrayandDorothyonTheTodayShow.jpg|Murray and Dorothy on "The Today Show" File:MurrayandDorothyattheStatueofLiberty.jpg|Murray and Dorothy at the Statue of Liberty File:MurrayandDorothyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Yule Be Wiggling" File:MurrayandDorothyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" File:MurrayandDorothyin2001.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in 2001 File:MurrayandDorothyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Wiggly Party: Live in Concert" File:MurrayandDorothyinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Wiggly Safari" File:MurrayandDorothyonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Murray and Dorothy on "Good Morning Australia" File:MurrayandDorothyonBigBrother.jpg|Murray and Dorothy on "Big Brother" File:MurrayandDorothyinWiggleBay.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Wiggle Bay" Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea-TVPrologue.png|Murray and Dorothy in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series File:MurrayandDorothyin2002.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in 2002 File:MurrayandDorothyinNewYorkCity.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in New York City File:MurrayandDorothyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Space Dancing!" File:MurrayandDorothyinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in Teeny Weeny Land File:MurrayandDorothyToyFigures.jpg|Murray and Dorothy toy figures File:MurrayandDorothyinTopoftheTots.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Top of the Tots" File:MurrayandDorothyin2004.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in 2004 File:MurrayandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Santa's Rockin'!" File:MurrayandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Live Hot Potatoes!" File:MurrayandDorothyinWe'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series File:MurrayandDorothyinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in Wiggly Animation File:MurrayandDorothyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Sailing Around the World" File:MurrayandDorothyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Little Rock" concert File:MurrayandDorothyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Wiggledancing! USA" File:MurrayandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert File:MurrayandDorothyinTheWiggleWay.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 File:AnthonyIsBlue8.jpeg|Murray and Dorothy in electronic storybook: "Anthony Is Blue" File:MurrayandDorothyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" File:Craig,MurrayandDorothy.jpg|Murray, Dorothy and Craig Ferguson File:MurrayandDorothyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" File:MurrayandDorothyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Racing to the Rainbow" File:MurrayandDorothyinGettingStrong!(Original).jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Getting Strong!" original File:MurrayandDorothyatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Murray and Dorothy at Walt Disney World File:Ben,MurrayandDorothy.jpg|Ben, Murray and Dorothy File:MurrayandDorothyinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" File:MurrayandDorothyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Wiggledancing!" File:MurrayandDorothyinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue File:MurrayandDorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Getting Strong!" File:MurrayandDorothyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" File:MurrayandDorothyinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in Manchester Apollo concert File:MurrayandDorothyonGoodMorningTexas.jpg|Murray and Dorothy on "Good Morning Texas" File:MurrayandDorothyinBigBigShow!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Big Big Show!" File:MurrayandDorothyinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Big Big Show!" end credits File:MurrayandDorothyonWigglyWaffle.jpg|Murray and Dorothy on "Wiggly Waffle" File:Dorothy'sDance-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" File:MurrayandDorothyinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in Hot Potato Studios File:MurrayandDorothyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Big Big Show in the Round" File:MurrayandDorothyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Wiggly Circus" concert File:Murray,DorothyandRingo.jpg|Murray, Dorothy and Ringo the Ringmaster File:Murray,DorothyandDarylSomers.jpg|Murray, Dorothy and Daryl Somers File:MurrayandDorothyinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Australia Day Concert" File:MurrayandDorothyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Ukulele Baby!" File:MurrayandDorothyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "It's Always Christmas with You!" File:MurrayandDorothyinLookBothWays-2011.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Look Both Ways" 2011 music video File:MurrayandDorothyinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Big Birthday Show" File:TheAllergySong2.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in the "Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!" music video File:MurrayandDorothyatDreamworld.jpg|Murray and Dorothy at Dreamworld File:MurrayandDorothyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Getting Strong" concert File:MurrayandDorothyinCelebration!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Celebration!" MurrayandDorothyin2013.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in 2013 MurrayandDorothyinChristmasonCrownShow.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in "Christmas on Crown" show 074.JPG|Murray and Dorothy on Rove Live 2779644317_05b7279cef_o.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in 2008 $_302.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in Ukulele Baby! Live In Concert Dorothy & Murray.JPG|Murray and Dorothy in The Train Station 18000.png|Murray and Dorothy plush 2395471140 689b3c6602 o.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in the library 7752740272 373293ee3b o.jpg|Murray and Dorothy on Vacation 7752740410 de856d74e3 o.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in the News 1197336755_2d68a07ccf_o.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in the 2007 US Tour 2779644521_a17bb1b8f1_o.jpg|Murray,Dorothy and The Wiggly Dancers 3032257496_a6db3f04e1_o.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in a Horse Race The Wiggles 004.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in The 2008 US Tour 20120802_192830.JPG|Murray and Dorothy in Florida 2415999503_10d364ec7b_o.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in a Orchestra 2438275584_2d710f7098_o.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in a Dance Party 2530247685_5f59bb8fda_o.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in The 2008 Tour 2743276441_f83b90dc81_o.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in Wiggle Town! 2737553180_8cb28f3061_o.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in Canada 14305146618_baafa851b7_o.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in The 2003-2005 Tour 1262192735_ae91c60b3a_o.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in Network Wiggles File:TheOriginalWigglesReunionShowForBushFireRelief288.png|Murray and Dorothy in The Original Wiggles Reunion Show For Bush Fire Relief Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2016 Category:2018 Category:2020